


dance with me tonight

by buckydarling



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CUTE AS SHIT, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prom, based on a headcanon, i wrote this on a road trip and cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/pseuds/buckydarling
Summary: Race and Albert go to the prom; but just as friends. Right?





	dance with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to post this last night and ao3 crashed
> 
> notes are stupid

The day of the prom arrived in spectacular, chaotic fashion. Albert had expected nothing less. 

 

He was standing in the backyard of Medda’s home wearing a rented tux and a sky blue bow tie, waiting to the side as everyone took turns taking pictures in front of the nice camera. Jack stood in a navy blue suit with his arm around Crutchie’s waist, laughing as his boyfriend leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek for the pictures. It was perfect weather; the sky was a dusky blue as they mingled in their formal wear, not too hot and not too cold for the middle of May. 

 

Albert smiled fondly as he watched Elmer fiddle with Spot’s tie, Spot’s expression uncommonly fond as he gazed at his boyfriend. Sarah darted by in a floaty, powder-blue gown, her hair in a twist to match Kath’s, and Davey and Finch stood off to the side, Finch’s head on Davey’s shoulder and their hands clasped. 

 

He looked up as Race approached from where he’d stopped to say hi to Mush and Blink, hands stuffed in his pockets. His boutonniere was already pinned on. “Hey,” he greeted Albert, hip checking him lightly. Albert grinned and bumped him back.

 

“Hey yourself,” he said, watching Medda coo over Spot and Elmer as they took their pictures. As they watched, Elmer scooped Spot up bridal style, Spot’s eyes widening in surprise and both of them bursting into laughter. Albert smiled, watching Spot hide his embarrassed smile in Elmer’s neck. Race snorted, elbowing Albert and jerking his chin towards the couple. “Want me to carry you like that for our picture?” he joked. 

 

Albert laughed, hoping his blush wasn’t noticeable. “Yeah, right,” he murmured. In front of them, Smalls and Sniper stepped up for their photo, Sniper’s light gray pantsuit matched to their date’s flowy gray dress. 

 

Albert and Race were going to the prom as friends; both bachelors, both uninterested in girls, and both the only single ones in their group of friends, Race had brought it up the previous week in math class. “Whatcha think, Albie?” he’d asked with one of his signature cheeky grins. “Senior prom with your best friend?” Albert had laughed and immediately said yes, not considering until much later the issue on hand.

 

That issue, of course, being that prom with your best friend was slightly more complicated when you’d been in love with him for two and a half years. 

 

Two and a half years. Three years since Race and Albert had come out to each other, at a sleepover in Albert’s bedroom, both scared and both crying a little and both hugging tight until the world felt just a bit safer knowing they had each other. Two years and nine months since Albert had started to notice things, like the way Race fiddled with his hands and how his hair caught the sun and the way he listened to everything you said to him, even if someone else tried to distract him, because he knew what it was like to not feel listened to. Two and a half years since Albert knew he was in deep, one night at Jack’s house all sitting on the couch, when Race threw his head back to laugh at a joke and fell backwards into Albert’s chest and Albert forgot how to breath for a few seconds, and realized that it wasn’t a new feeling anymore. 

 

They were an affectionate pair of friends; they didn’t stray away from physical contact, and sometimes Albert wasn’t sure if that made things easier or harder. They sat at lunch pressed together from shoulder to knee, shared hugs and draped across each other at movie nights, and no one asked any questions. There were moments; times Albert thought he caught Race staring just a little longer than normal, times they shared beds during sleepovers or vacations and woke up wrapped around each other. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough for Albert to hope. Just enough.

 

Medda called their name for pictures, so Albert stepped up, put his arm around Race’s waist, and smiled, daring, even just for that night, to hope that being Race’s date meant something more. 

 

+

 

The prom was loud and dark and the best dance Albert had ever been to. He danced with his friends and ate mediocre food and laughed until his sides hurt. He and Race ditched their jackets early on, rolling up their shirtsleeves and loosening their ties to dance to the upbeat music. Sarah dragged him to the middle of the circle at one point to teach everyone a few dances, and more and more people came to join them. Albert was happy.

 

And then a slow song came on, and couples started to pair off. Something in Albert’s chest sank a little; he watched Jack and Crutchie pair off, Spot and Elmer swaying together already, Kath and Sarah giggling as they did a waltz. He couldn’t see Race anywhere; it was probably just as well, to avoid the awkwardness.  Sighing, he wandered off the dance floor, plopping into a chair and getting ready to ride out the queue of what was probably at least three slow songs in a row. He found a plate of cake someone hadn’t touched and played with it, not actually feeling hungry at all anymore.

 

“Albie.”

 

Albert looked up from where his hands sat in his lap to see Race standing over him, backlit by the multicolored ceiling lights, offering a hand. Albert put his plate of cake on the table. “Yeah, Racer?” he asked, feeling a little like he was having trouble breathing all of a sudden.

 

“Dance with me?” Race asked, and there was a smile on his face, but it wasn’t one of his usual mischeivous smiles. This one was soft, sheepish, hopeful and almost nervous, the corner of Race’s mouth quirked up just enough to define the smile lines on his face, and at the realization of what Race was asking Albert felt something akin to the feeling of a firework exploding in his chest. He took Race’s hand, the feeling of their palms touching electrifying, and slowly stood from his chair. 

 

“Yeah, Race, I’ll dance with you.” 

 

Race’s smile widened, his cheeks flushing pink. “I - great! I mean - yeah! Awesome. I mean -” He ducked his head, avoiding Albert’s eyes. Albert’s cheeks burned, a small smile growing on his face, and he moved his hand so it was holding Race’s wrist. His heart was pounding in his ears, louder than the beat of the music, louder than everything. He tugged gently, prompting Race to look at him. 

 

“So, we dancing?” he asked, knowing his smile was shy and his voice was unsure and everything about him was open, but finding himself unable to care. Race seemed to relax a little. 

 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “We are.”

 

Albert felt almost like he was floating a few inches above the ground as Race gently pulled him onto the dance floor, pivoting on his heel so that they were facing each other. He was acutely aware of Race’s hand now around his wrist, warmth seeming to radiate from the spot throughout his entire body. They stopped, both of them fumbling for a moment as they tried to figure out what to do with their hands. Finally: “Here,” Race said, wrapping both arms around Albert’s waist. Albert blushed, if possible, an even darker shade of pink, and he ducked his head a little to hide his grin as he wrapped his arms around Race’s neck, feeling his soft blond curls underneath his hands.

 

They swayed back and forth to the song, slowly relaxing in each other’s arms. Every so often their eyes would meet, only for both of them to blush and look away, biting back their smiles. Albert looked down at their feet, hesitating before tangling his fingers together behind Race’s neck and letting his thumb brush back and forth on the soft skin at the nape of Race’s neck. He felt Race’s breath hitch, their chests close enough that Albert felt the movement, and then Race’s arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer still. Albert grinned, still looking at his feet, and then turned his face up to look at Race. 

 

Their eyes were level now, the blue of Race’s pupils startling even in the dim light. Race offered him a smile, soft and starry eyed, and Albert couldn’t help but mirror it. He could feel the two of them drifting closer, Race’s breath coming in soft puffs, his curls just starting to brush Albert’s forehead --

 

Albert ducked his head again suddenly, face burning with embarrassment. “Shit,” he muttered, not wanting to meet Race’s eyes. Race shifted with concern. 

 

“Albie?” he asked, voice nervous. “I’m sorry, did I totally misread that? Because if you didn’t want to--”

 

“No!” Albert burst, eyes squeezed shut. “No, no, I’m sorry, I wanted to,  _ God,  _ I want to I’m just--” He cut off with a shaky breath, wanting nothing more than to curl in on himself with embarrassment. “I’m just  _ nervous,” _ he admitted quietly. 

 

Race squeezed his waist gently. “Nervous?” he asked, and Albert shrugged.

 

“I just don’t want to mess up,” he whispered. “It’d be my - well, my first kiss, and, I mean -- well, it’s  _ you, _ ” he admitted, as if that one word held everything. “I’ve wanted to for so long,” he confessed, “with you, and now it’s here, and it’s you, and I’m already screwing it up. 

 

Race laughed quietly. “Oh, Al, there’s no possible way you could mess this up,” he whispered. Albert bit his lip.

 

“How?” he asked, looking back at Race, and Race just smiled, looking like Albert had given him everything he’d ever wanted.

 

“Because I get to kiss  _ you, _ ” he breathed. Albert felt his eyes widen, all his breath leaving him, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as they both leaned back in. 

 

Butterflies exploded in Albert’s chest the moment his lips met Race’s, the sensation flooding his entire body. The kiss was sweet and slow, neither of them in any sort of hurry, and Albert tilted his head to the side, searching for more and letting Race guide him. He wove the fingers of one hand gently into Race’s hair, bringing the other down to cradle Race’s jaw and reveling in the halting gasp he earned. 

 

They separated just enough to breathe, foreheads pressed together and noses brushing. Albert smiled, face bright red and warm in the best kind of way. Race smiled too, eyes still closed and cheeks flushed pink, and Albert couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before kissing him full on the lips once again. Race pulled him closer by the waist, one hand coming to rest on Albert’s hip while the other remained wrapped around the small of his back, holding their bodies flush together. Albert brushed his thumb back and forth along Race’s cheekbone, head spinning as everything else fell away around them and all he knew was Race’s mouth on his, Race’s arm around his waist, Race, Race,  _ Race.  _

 

They broke apart for air and their eyes met, both breathing hard. Race let out a breathy laugh, eyes sparkling, and Albert laughed with him, letting his head flop forward and burying his face in the space between Race’s neck and shoulder. Race hummed, pulling him closer and swaying them gently to the beat of the slow song still playing in the background. The prom was winding down, and people were starting to leave, but Albert couldn’t have been bothered to care who was there or not; all he felt was Race and the overflowing happiness he filled Albert with, so much he could burst.

 

They swayed there until the song changed, content to do nothing more. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hispanicjackkelly
> 
> kudos and comments   
> are nice  
> thx


End file.
